Super Mario 3D Land
Sono sempre stato un fan delle serie Nintendo, in particolare di Super Mario. Adoravo quella serie, soprattutto il terzo capitolo per l’ormai arcaico NES dove Mario poteva raccogliere quello stupendo power-up: la Super Foglia che permetteva di trasformarsi in Tanooki Mario, che è di certo uno dei potenziamenti più amati dai fan e dal sottoscritto. Ero eccitatissimo all’idea che avrebbero rimesso la Super Foglia nell’ultimo capitolo per Nintendo 3DS, Super Mario 3D Land, ero così felice che comprai la console quasi solo per quello. Però, essendo un ragazzo, diciamo… non molto benestante, non potevo permettermi una copia a prezzo pieno del gioco indi per cui mi buttai a capofitto su vari siti dove potevo avere qualche possibilità di trovarne uno usato a buon mercato. Sicché era un gioco di ultima generazione e appena uscito non riuscii a trovarlo (non ad un prezzo abbastanza basso, intendo) e persi ogni speranza decidendo che l’avrei acquistato qualche anno dopo. Un giorno, mentre circolavo tranquillamente su Facebook, mi arrivò una strana richiesta di amicizia da un utente, “Cosmic Matt”… o almeno era quello il nome con il quale si era registrato al sito. Assieme alla richiesta mi inviò anche un messaggio “I know what you are looking for” in allegato c’era un link che conteneva una foto, la quale rappresentava la cover aperta di Super Mario 3D Land con dentro il gioco. Noncurante di come aveva ottenuto quelle informazioni accettai la sua richiesta. Il ragazzo non aveva nessun amico e le uniche cose che il suo profilo conteneva erano l’immagine del profilo e la foto che aveva inviato assieme alla richiesta. Inizialmente fu l’immagine del profilo ad attirare la mia attenzione, decisamente particolare, rappresentava un’Ombra Scura (o Duplimario)… quella specie di clone oscuro che copia ogni tuo movimento, in pratica. Dopo averla esaminata cliccai sulla foto della cover. Sembrava una copia in ottime condizioni, non avevo ancora discusso col misterioso ragazzo quindi cominciavo a temere il prezzo che avrebbe richiesto. Mi saltò però all’occhio la singolare descrizione della foto “Want to play my game?” non sapevo perché, ma queste parole mi mettevano ansia. Appena ebbi finito di esaminare il profilo aprii la chat e, sforzandomi di parlare in inglese, richiesi il gioco al ragazzo. Matt rispondeva in maniera fredda ad ogni mia domanda, finché non giunse il momento di accordarci per il prezzo. In quel momento, fui molto stupito e felice, quasi piangevo dalla gioia, il ragazzo non chiedeva altro che 10 euro, niente più. Richiese il mio indirizzo, poi mi disse che per il pagamento mi avrebbe dato il suo solo dopo che avrei provato il gioco. Appena ebbe finito di contrattare andò off-line poco dopo avermi inviato un ultimo messaggio: “good game.” Dopo due settimane di attesa, finalmente ricevetti il pacco contenente il gioco. Esso era esattamente come nella foto, in ottime condizioni. Entusiasta lo misi subito nel mio 3DS e lo avviai. Il filmato iniziale (se così si può definire) partì come di norma e, premendo “start” mi trovai alla selezione file. I tre file erano tutti occupati, i Mii mostrati erano quelli generici. Per curiosità decisi di dare un’occhiata veloce ai file di Matt: il primo file era praticamente appena iniziato, livello 1-2, 3 monete stella, 3 vite e 1 morte; il secondo file non era stato praticamente usato e si trovava alle condizioni iniziali; l’ultimo file, devo dire che mi sorpresi un po’ a vederlo, si trovava all’ottavo mondo, tutte le monete stella prese, con una sola vita e col contatore delle morti al massimo. Come caspita aveva fatto a morire tutte quelle volte in così poco tempo? “Non doveva certo essere il migliore dei giocatori” pensai ridendo. Cominciai quindi a cancellare i file… qui le cose si fecero strane. Provando a cancellare il file uno apparse il messaggio: “You can’t delete your principe.” Il mio principio? Di che stava parlando? Provai col secondo file, quello lo cancellò ma appena lo selezionai per giocare apparse “Not yet.” Cominciai ad irritarmi, quel tizio mi voleva vendere un’hack. Beh, per il basso prezzo a cui l’avevo pagata non potevo certo lamentarmi, provai per l’ultima volta a cancellare il terzo ed ultimo file apparse il messaggio “Would you like to delete it, right?” la cosa mi inquietò non poco, perché il gioco mi consigliava di cancellarlo? Inizialmente, per la paura, non volli aprire quel file. Mi rassegnai a giocare al primo file, quello del livello 1-2. Così finalmente cominciai a giocare. Il gioco era, normale, cominciai a pensare che il tizio lo avesse hackerato solo per farmi uno scherzo. O almeno lo pensavo prima di raggiungere il castello del mondo 1. Inizialmente sembrava tutto a posto, superai tutti gli ostacoli facilmente e raggiunsi quello che in teoria dovrebbe essere il falso Bowser. Ma al suo posto sul ponte si trovava la sua versione scheletrica, Skelobowser, anche se esso dovrebbe apparire nei mondi speciali. La cosa non mi diede affatto dispiacere, schivai le sue fiammate e saltai sull’interruttore che in teoria dovrebbe far cadere il ponte, ma questo non avvenne. L’irritante evento, ripetuto più volte, mi portò al Game Over, durante la visione di tale schermo mi sembrò di udire il verso di Duplimario, ma non ci feci molto caso pensando di essermelo immaginato. Così tornai allo schermo del titolo. Quando arrivai alla selezione file notai irritato che il file 1 sul quale avevo giocato era stato cancellato, invece il file 2 era ritornato. Un po’ perplesso decisi di selezionare il secondo file. Subito apparve la schermata di inizio di un livello, il livello 0-2. Era ormai ovvio che l’hack del mio caro venditore andava ben oltre quelle piccole modifiche, mi trovavo davanti ad un livello “nuovo” creato da lui. Curioso quanto irritato decisi di giocare. Mi trovavo in un lungo e stretto corridoio creato col tileset delle case dei fantasmi, anche il tema musicale era di quei livelli, e potevo solo andare avanti. Davanti a me uno scia di orologi. (quelli che ti fanno guadagnare dieci secondi) Cominciai a correre prendendo uno per uno tutti gli orologi, andavo avanti ma lo scenario rimaneva sempre uguale e non accennava cambiare. Dopo cinque minuti di corsa mi stancai e decisi di tornare indietro, così da aspettare lo scadere del tempo e morire. Non appena feci un passo a ritroso la melodia mutò: divenne l’alquanto fastidioso verso, ripetuto continuamente, del Duplimario. Ed in quel momento, un Duplimario gigante mi sbarrò la strada apparendo. Immediatamente fuggii per il lato opposto, non potevo far altro che continuare la corsa inseguito dalla creatura. Più andavo avanti, più l’irritante suono diventava più rumoroso. Ad un certo punto Mario cominciò a rallentare: stanchezza? Da quando in un gioco di Super Mario il personaggio si stanca di correre? Fatto sta’ che il personaggio rallentava sempre più e intanto il Duplimario lo raggiungeva. Il nemico mi si schiantò contro ed ecco l’ennesimo cambiamento: l’animazione della morte di Mario era diversa: il personaggio si accasciò a terra e la scritta “too bad!” non apparse. Persi così una delle mie 3 vite. Il livello, che in teoria avrebbe dovuto ricominciare dall’inizio, cambiò: livello 0-1. Ora mi trovavo in un prato davanti ad una casa Toad. Non c’era musica e ai bordi del sentiero si trovavano in fila alcuni Toad che guardavano Mario, inespressivi e immobili. Andai avanti entrando dentro la casa, che era completamente vuota, tranne che per un tubo che si trovava al centro di essa. Non avendo altro da fare entrai nel tubo. Non appena feci questo partì nuovamente la musica della casa dei fantasmi, mi ritrovai nel livello 2-1, o almeno l’aspetto era quello, ad eccezione di una totale assenza di nemici. Cominciai così a muovermi nel livello completamente deserto. La colonna sonora tipica dei livelli spettrali abbinata a quella desolazione mi dava un senso di profonda inquietudine. Muovendomi per il livello incontrai come di norma delle sagome di cartone, rappresentanti Goomba, funghi 1-Up o tubi, solo che erano tutte sbarrate con strisce o croci di colore rosso. Una volta raggiunta la cima di quella specie di castello, mi ritrovai con orrore davanti un Duplimario. Esso era immobile vicino all’asta della bandiera. Non appena mi avvicinai a lui apparse la scritta “too bad!” e lo schermo diventò nero mostrando la schermata di Game Over. La cosa mi sorprese, non tanto per la morte illogica, ma il fatto che ero convinto di avere ancora un’altra vita. In ogni caso tornai alla selezione file. Questa volta sia il file 1 che il 2 erano stati cancellati. Provai a sceglierli ma apparse la scritta “nevermore”. Quello che Matt voleva era ovvio: dovevo usare il file 3. Appena selezionai il file apparse una scritta agghiacciante:“is your last chance to win the game…” Inizialmente non capivo il senso di questa frase, e non avrei mai dovuto capirlo. Fui catapultato così in quello che sembrava essere l’ultimo livello di quella maledetta hack. Mario era posto in una piattaforma di quattro blocchi “?”, intorno a lui c’era un sentiero di quei blocchi che cadono e il tutto era sospeso in un cielo rosso e sinistro. Cominciai eseguendo lo schianto a terra sui blocchi, da tre di essi non uscì nulla mentre dal quarto uscì un fungo velenoso che mi portò nello stato di Mario piccolo. Avevo già fatto il mio primo errore, non intendevo sbagliare di nuovo. Cominciai a correre ma appena feci un passo su quelle piattaforme la musica divenne nuovamente quel fastidioso remix della voce di Duplimario e uno di essi apparì dietro di me. Ovviamente dovevo aspettarmelo, ora capivo il senso della particolare foto del profilo di Matt, Duplimario lo rappresentava, lui stava “giocando” con me e io dovevo batterlo. Cominciai a correre fuggendo da quell’essere che copiava ogni mio movimento. Le piattaforme crollavano e lui cercava di raggiungermi, non dovevo assolutamente farmi toccare, è incredibile come quel semplice livello mi mettesse angoscia, come quel messaggio di prima mi avesse condizionato. Ed ecco che raggiunsi l’ultima piattaforma e il mio avversario si fermò. Ero dunque destinato a cadere? Ovviamente doveva esserci una piattaforma lì sotto, o almeno questo speravo. Il personaggio continuava a cadere, durante la caduta lo scenario cominciò a mutare mostrando scene così agghiaccianti e disgustose che non riesco a descrivere. Omicidi, Mutilazioni… Duplimario era sempre lì, era lì. Alla fine di questo supplizio, intravedevo con gioia la bandiera di fine livello, Speravo, pregavo Dio che fosse tutto finito, così da correre a denunciare quel folle ma mi sbagliavo. Cadendo sull’asta di fine livello Mario venne completamente impalato. Una chiazza di liquido rosso, probabilmente creato modificando il colore dell’acqua, cominciava ad apparire sotto quest’agghiacciante scena. Fino a quando non apparse la scritta rossa “You lose.” Subito spensi e riaccesi la console, ma la scena agghiacciante restava sempre lì. Sono passati due giorni da quando questo è accaduto. Ho provato a far vedere il 3DS a mia madre, ma lei dice di non vedere niente di strano. Ma io la vedo, continua a dire che la vedo. Crede che io abbia problemi, mi ha mandato da uno psicologo, neanche lui vede quello che vedo io, ma quell’immagine è lì dannazione! Comunque, vi chiederete perché ho scritto tutto questo, perché descrivervi questa agghiacciante esperienza, perché riviverla, semplice. Io non sono pazzo, io so di aver perso il “gioco” l’ho perso, e non l’ho pagato, lui verrà a riprenderselo, lo so, perché ho perso. Sento che è già qui, lo sento. WANT TO PLAY MY GAME? Categoria:Creepypasta Categoria:GamePasta Categoria:Lunga Categoria:Disturbi Mentali Categoria:CP Storiche Categoria:Pagine suggerite